


Gus Should Be In Bed

by The_SteamPug_Dude



Series: TOH Really Short Stories [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SteamPug_Dude/pseuds/The_SteamPug_Dude
Summary: It's late at night, and Gus is still doing schoolwork. Just a short little scene :)
Relationships: Gus Porter & Perry Porter
Series: TOH Really Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Gus Should Be In Bed

Mr. Porter sighed.

“Gus, you’ve been working on this project for  _ hours,  _ It’s almost midnight. You need to get some rest. Trust me, working all night doesn’t actually work, it just leaves you tired the next day.”

“Nooo… I gotta finish now ‘cuz I’m doing something with my friends tomorrow. We’re gonna go see the sunrise sharks before school, and I don’t want to miss it!”

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll come back in an hour, and if you haven’t finished by then you need to go to bed. Ok?’

Gus perked up.

“Thanks dad! I’ll definitely have it done by then!”

“Alright then. Good luck.” Mr. Porter ruffled Gus’s hair, then went to bed.

Gus yawned and went back to work. Slowly, his head began to nod. He shook himself awake, and kept writing. As time went by, his head and eyes grew heavier, till he was scratching out letters slowly with the side of his head on the table.

…

When Mr. Porter checked back, he found Gus snoring gently with his head resting on the table. He gently picked him up, then tucked him into bed.

“Good night, Gus.” He kissed Gus on the forehead, then turned out the lights and went to bed himself.


End file.
